Latinski jezik kao sredstvo opšteg lingvističkog obrazovanja učenika
Kada govorimo o nastavi bilo koga predmeta u školi, onda treba polaziti od činjenice da nijedan predmet ne može biti svrha sam sebi. Cilj je učenikova ličnost — obogaćivanje te ličnosti moralnim i intelektualnim kvalitetima, a sve to opet zavisno od konkretne društvene stvarnosti, tako da se ta ličnost s jedine strane osposobi da se uklopi u društvenu stvarnost, a s druge strane da tu stvarnost pokreće naprijed. Sve to vrijedi i za nastavu latinskog jezika. To moramo imati pred očima u određivanju sadržaja i osobenosti te nastave. Značaj latinskog jezika u savremenoj nastavi, ili bolje rečeno u našoj nastavi danas, nije isti koji je ovaj predmet imao; ranije ili ga negdje ima i danas. Promijenjene društvene prilike traže promjenu i u nastavi:, nastavu oplemenjenu onim novini i pozitivnim što donosi sa sobom novo 'društvo. Naše društvo ima nove zahtjeve, nove interese, nove poglede. Mi moramo u nastavi, ako hoćemo da ona budj savremena, ići ukorak s tim novim zahtjevima i potrebama. Da bi nastava latinskog jezika u našoj školi bila punovrijedna, moramo se u izlaganju građe ovoga predmeta oslanjati na historijski i dijalektički materijalizam i s tog stanovišta promatrati naučnu građu. Tako će latinski jezik i njegova nastava naći svoje mjesto i svoj raison d'etre u našoj školi, tako će on pomoći cjelokupnoj, a u prvom redu jezičkoj, nastavi i ispuniti onaj vakuum koji bi bez njega postojao. Nastava latinskog jezika ne smije biti tako orijentisana da pruža znanje koje će kao kakav ukras resiti intelektualca ili da mu pruža samo neka unutarnja lingvistička uživanja. Takva, ona bi danas bila anahronizam. Ona mora da bude mnogo stvarnija i društveno korisnija. Ona mora da pomogne učeniku da se orijentiše u društvu, da prirodu i društvo ne samo tumači i objašnjava nego i da ih mijenja u pravou napretka. Ako bi se učenje latinskog jezika svelo na učenje jezičkih kategorija, naformalno gramatiziranje, na neki jezičkogramatički egzircir, onda bi ono bilo suvišno i ne bi moglo naći mjesta u našoj školi. Sve to moramo zamijeniti razmišljanjem o gramatičkim kategorijama, uočavanjem međusobnih veza i povezivanjem tih kategorija, a učenje oblika i njihovo memorisanje svesti na najmanju moguću mjeru. Nastavu moramo protkati povezivanjem jezičkih i logičkih kategorija — mora u punoj mjeri doći do izražaja jedinstvo jezika i mišljenja. {322} Učenici koji počinju učiti latinski jezik nisu, između ostalog i zbog svog uzrasta, u svom ranijem školovanju dublje ušli u duh materjneg jezika. Oni će ovo moći u velikoj mjeri da postignu zahvaljujući i nastavi latinskog jezika. Nikakva razloga; nema da se pribojavamo — a danas nažalost ove bojazni još ima u našim školama, i to kod svih predmeta, — da ćemo pomažući na taj način tuđi predmet zapostaviti svoj, jer nema našeg predmeta, nego samo postoji naš učenik i sve ono što za nj učinimo dobrq je i na mjestu. I ne samo to. Onaj učenik koji bolje uđe u shvatanje i poznavanje matemjeg jezika lakše će ulaziti i u latinski jezik, i obratno. To jezičko jedinstvo ne možemo i ne smijemo kidati. Stoga neće ništa trpjeti nastava latinskog jezika ako čas protkamo, u didaktički opravdanoj mjeri, upoređivanjima i ukazivanjima na sličnosti i razlike između jednog i drugog jezika. Za to imamo mnogo prigoda, a korist će od toga imati nastava i jednog i drugog jezika. Istina je da nepoznavanje osnovnih gramatičkih kategorija često usporava učenje latinskog jezika i da zato manje mjestai vremena ostaje- specijalnom vaspitno-obrazovnom procesu nastave latinskog jezika. Mnogo je slučajeva gdje ćemo moći zgodno ukazati na paralelne osobine i pojave između našeg i latinskog jezika. Tu su prvo neki primjeri iz fonetike, kao što je nepostojano »a«, jednačenje suglasnika, prijevoj. Šire podTučje daju padeži i njihova značenja. Učenici katkada teško razlikuju nominativ i akuzativ singulara imenica muškog roda koje označuju živa bića. Upoređujući ih s latinskim oblicima i promatrajući njihovu ulogu u rečenici, učenici će u velikoj mjeri uspjeti da ih lako razlikuju. U upoređivanju će zahvalan materijal pružiti latinski prisvojni genitiv i s njim u vezi naš prisvojni pridjev. Učenici će lako shvatiti naš ablativni genitiv kada upoznaju latinski ablativus separationis, a bez ovoga će nj.hovo poznavanje ablativnog genitiva biti prilično maglovito. Preko latinske rečenice postaće učeniku jasniji rečenični dijelovi i njihov međusobni odnos. Zato se uvijek moramo čuvati bukvalnog prevođenja i uvijek tražiti stilski dotjeranu našu rečenicu i pritom uočavati specifičnosti jednog i drugog jezika. To naročito vrijedi za red riječi u rečenici, jer će vrlo nezgodno zvučati naša rečenica sa latinskim redom riječi. Treba napomenuti i jednu karakteristiku latinskog jezika: u složenoj rečenici, u kojoj obje rečenice imaju isti subje- kat, izbacuje se subjekat naprijed a rečenice slijede iza njega. Biće vrlo zgodno ako ovaj slučaj uporedimo sa izlučivanjem zajedničkog faktora u matematici: tako se mogu iskoristiti i dvije negacije, koje u latinskom čine afirmaciju, slično nekim slučajevima u matematici. Pri prevođenju bilo latinske rečenice na naš jezik bilo obratno zgodno je da učenik prije prevođenja — a ovo naročito vrijedi Ovdje treba napomenuti da se ovo ne izvodi nikakvim dociranjem, nego poticanjem učen ka na razmišljanje, na pronalaženje i otkrivanje, dakle na aktivan psihički proces. Ne smijemo se zadovoljiti time što učenik kaže da je nešto tako ili nije tako, nego uvijek od njega treba tražiti zašto je tako ili zašto {323} nije tako, polazeći od onoga što je općepoznato — prosto, idući k složenijem. Uvodeći tako učenika u razumijevanje latinske rečenice, mi ga ustvari uvodimo u rečenicu uopće, u rečenicu kao lingvistički pojam. Nastava jednog jezika — a zalatinski to naročito vrijedi — ne može se izdvojiti iz jezičke nastave kompleksno uzete. Za razumijevanje glagolskih oblika dobro će nam doći upoređivanje naših i latinskih vremena. Ovdje je zgodno razmotriti i etimologiju latinskih naziva za vremena — tempus perfectum, tempus imperfectum, tempus futurum, tempus futurum exactum itd. — sve to na pristupačan način, putem razgovora. Zgodno je uporediti i ukazati na slične osobine naših glagolskih priloga sa latinskim participima — istovremena ili ranija glagolska radnja. Važno je ukazati na još jednu zajedničku jezičku sličnost — na zajedničke slučajeve nepravilnosti pomoćnih glagola, komparacije pridjeva i priloga, promjene ličnih zamjenica i si. Ako se tome dodaju d riječi zajedničkog korijena, a to se onda može proširiti i na druge jezike, možemo onda učenicima zgodno dati jedan kratak pregled indoevropske grupe jezika, dokazujući njihovu srodnost činjenicama, a ne samo deklarativno. Što se tiče povezivanja elemenata nastave latinskog i maternjeg jezika, naročito je potrebno to vršiti u početnom razredu učenja latinskog jezika, dakle u petom razredu gimnazije. Tada je, naime, i inače potrebno zaokruženo utvrditi bitne elemente gradiva pređenog u toku osmogodišnjeg školovanja. Tome, eto, dosta može pridonijeti i nastava latinskog jezika ako se izvodi na spomenuti način, i to ne samo u korist nastave materinjeg jezika nego i u vlastitu korist — bolje rečeno, u korist lingvističkog obrazovanja učenika. U nastavi latinskog jezika moramo se češće osvrtati na francuski jezik. Nastavu i jednog i drugog jezika učinićemo lakšom i zanimljivijom ako ih svakom zgodom povezujemo i upoređujemo, a za to ćemo imati zbilja mnogo prilika. Tu su U prvom redu riječi, a one vrlo često imaju u oba jezika zajednički korijen. Stoga ne bismo smjeli propustiti nijedan takav slučaj, bilo u jednom ili drugom jeziku, a da ne spomenemo vezu sa riječima iz drugog jezika. Takve se riječi ne samo lakše uče nego i trajnije ostaju u sjećanju. Pritom je zgodno ukazati i na zajednički naglašeni slog, na to zašto je u francuskom naglašen posljednji slog, zašto su se neki slogovi izgubili i koji su to, odakle u francuskoj riječi na kraju muklo »e« i si. Sve će to, uz minimalan trud, pružiti učenicima mnogo zanimljivosti, a u nastavu unijeti osvježenja i lakoće. Latinske riječi će nam mnogo pomoći pri učenju roda francuskih imenica jer se u priličnom broju slučajeva slažu rodovi, a latinske imenice srednjeg roda ili su iz singulara prešle u muški rod ili iz plurala u ženski (nastavak — a). Vrijedan je pažnje i poneki slučaj prelaza »l« u »u« — saltus, sauter —falsus, faux — kao paralela našem prelazu »l« u »o«. Može se takode spomenuti i veza po obliku latinskog perfekta i francuskog passe simple ( a i po značenju) — recitavi, je recitai — portavi, je portai — te odnos nastavka trećeg lica plurala — erunt, — erent, ne ulazeći pritom u neka detaljnija razglabanja, nego samo pokazujući sličnost pomoću izgovora i pisanja. I slaganje vremena — consecutio temporum i concordance des temps — imaju u jednom i drugom jeziku {324} mnoge zajedničkog, te se ne bi smjelo propustiti da se prigodom tumačenja jednoga ne spomene i drugo. Kako se vidi, mnogo je paralelnoga u nastavi i jednog i drugog jezika, teće biti zgodno da se u prikladnom momentu iskoristi ovaj ili onaj slučaj,u mjeri koju će učenici moći primiti, a to će nastavnk didaktičar ocijeniti prema konkretnoj situaciji. Ima još jedna obrazovna oblast u kojoj nastava latinskog jezika, pravilno organizovana, može pružiti značajnu pomoć. Radi se o riječima latinskog korijena koje su ušle ovim ili onim putem umeđunarodnu upotrebu, a nalaze se i u našem jeziku, u većini slučajeva sa našin nastavkom. Jasno je da ove riječci moraju postati vlasništvo svakog kulturnog čovjeka te da moramo učeniku omogućiti da ih što lakše usvoji. U latinskim vježbama i tekstovima srešćemo se gotovo u svakoj rečenicisa ponekom od tih riječi. Primjera radi uzećeimo samo jednu vježbu sa sedam kraćih rečenica i u njoj ćemo imati sljedeće riječi koje ćemo moći za ovaj slučaj iskoristiti: miles — a s njom u vezi možemo pretresti riječi milicija, milicionar (naš nastavak -ar), militarizam, demilitarizacija, demilitarizovan (zona); civis — civil, civilizacija, civilizovan; honus — honitet; lex — legalan, ilegalan, legalnost, ilegalnost, legalizo- vati, legalizacija, legitiman, legitimacija; mos (mores) — moral, moralan; natio — nacija, nacionalan, nacionalizam, nacionalizacija, denacionalizacija; servitus (servus) —servilan, servilnost, a u nešto razvijenijem značenju konzerva i konzervirati; patria — patriota, patriotizam; me- Titus meritoran; populus — popularan (suprotno famozan — fama), popu- larisati, popularizator, populacija; laus — kolaudacija; ager — agraran, agrikultura, agronom; humanus — human, humanizam, humanistički, humanitaran, dehumanizacija. Tu su onda nazivi raznih gramatičkih ka-- tegorija, naučni termini iz drugih predmeta (a njih ima zbilja mnogo), koji će se moći od prigode do prigode povezati sa riječi iz čijeg su korijena nastali i tako upoznati i zapamtiti njihovo pravo značenje. Ukoliko učenici i poznaju neke od ovih riječi, često je njihovo poznavanje iskrivljeno. Tako oni odreda riječ legalan shvaćaju kao javni, a ilegalan kao tajni. Povezivanjem sa riječi iz koje su izvedene moći će se vidjeti njihovo pravo značenje. U mnogima od ovih riječi ima nešto više i dublje od formalnog njihova značenja. Na svom dugom putu od antičkih vremena pa do danas te riječi su prošle kroz različita društvena uređenja. Pojmovi koje one pretstavljaju, u sastavu raznih grana ideologija, dolazili su u ovisnost od osnova tih društvenih uređenja i sačuvali njihov pečat. Ove će nam riječi, kao što će se na nekoliko primjera pokazati, vrlo dobro poslužiti da učenicima pokažemo u svjetlu historijskog materijalizma kako naše mišljenje, naše shvaćanje i uopće naš ideološki stav ovisi od društvenog bića onog društva čiji smo članovi, pokazaćemo kako je vladaj uća klasa kroz historiju htjela apsolutizovati, u svrhu očuvanja svojih pozicija, svoja ideološka shvatanja i stavove. Ako pođemo od riječi vulgus i njezina značenja u antičkom dobu pa dalje kroz sljedeće epohe društvenog razvitka i onda pogledamo šta danas znači riječ masa, narod, vidjećemo kako je prva imala isključivo negativno. značenje, dok se druga danas kod nas upotrebljava u pozitivnom smislu. To znači da je tu riječ slijedila onoga koga ona pretstavlja. {325} Prezrena i obespravljena masa u očima antičkog robovlasnika koji je upotrebljavao tu riječ mogla je da ima samo negativne atribute. U kasnijim fazama društvenog razvitka stvar se mijenja, kreće se naprijed, te kad obespravljena masa, narod, kao većina dobiva svoja prava, onda i riječ dobiva novo značenje i novu boju. A kao uspomena na staro značenje ostaju riječi vulgaran i vulgarizaclja kao isključivo negativni pojmovi. Karakteristična je u ovom smislu i riječ mos (mores). Raspon od njezina osnovnog značenja do današnjeg značenja riječi moral odraz je razvitka (pojma koji je sadržan u riječi moral od pradavnog običaja. Taj se pojam kroz historiju razvitka društva zgušnjavao,dobivao na intenzitetu i izrastao u ono što se kasnije nazvalo moralom. Od onoga što su ljudi još u davnini prihvatili kao nešto što im konvenira i što je zato ušlo u običaj, razvio se pojam koji se počeo apsolutizovati, zbog spomenutih razloga. Sa pojavom klasnog društva nastaje sukob oko toga šta konvenira, -šta je moralno, jer ono što konvenira gospodaru, ne konvenira sluzi, i obrnuto. Slično se dade iskoristiti i današnja riječ i pojam industrija u vezi sa osnovnim značenjem latinske riječi industrija. Tako isto riječi i pojmovi faber — fabrika, privatus — publicus i sl. Kao što se vidi, te će nam riječi pomoći da učenicima u profilu damo presjek kroz historiju razvitka društva i smjene klasa. Prateći ove riječi, prateći kretanje i mijenjanje njihova značenja — pratimo kretanje života i historije, u kojoj nema statičnosti, u kojoj je sve podložno razvitku. Spomenimo još neke slučajeve koji će nam pomoći da učenicima pokažemo jezičku srodnost indoevropskih jezika. To će, naravno, biti jedan mala, laka slika, bez nekih dubljih lingvističkih razglabanja. Iskoristićemo to kada obrađujemo brojeve, pa onda rodbinske nazive {naročito riječ mati). Naglasićemo da te riječi, po svom korijenu, potiču Iz stare indoevropske zajednice. One su stare, jer je staro i ono što one pretstavljaju, u tom smislu što su ljudi došli davno s tim u dodir. Učenici će tako shvatiti i uočiti ovisnost riječi kao nečeg formalnog od predmeta kao osnovnog. Pri obradi vježbi i tekstova često se sretamo sa slikama iz antičke mitologije. Nismo mnogo uspjeha postigli ako nam učenik zna sve to sklopiti u priču i pripovijedati. To je drugostepeno. Važnije je nešto drugo, a to je otkriti i uočiti racionalno jezgro koje je sadržano u mitologiji, uočiti podlogu u stvarnosti na kojoj se mogla da razvije legenda. Isto onako kao što u našoj narodnoj pripovijeci otkrivamo motive i njima tumačimo radnju — tako ćemo i ovdje to raditi. Ovdje su motivi skriveniji i dalji, što je i prirodno kada se radi o ranijoj podlozi. Glavni cilj obrade antičke mitologije jest taj da učenici shvate i razumiju elemente razvitka društva i glavne pokretačke snage tog razvitka u najranijim društvenim epohama, a to je nemoguće postići samim redanjem. slika i pripovijedanjem radnje. Kada se sretnemo sa legendom o Saturnalijama, imaćemo priliku da je vrlo zgodno iskoristimo, jer ona pret- stavlja vanredno reljefnu aluziju na rodovsko uređenje i prvobitnu zajednicu, u kojoj, kako se kaže u legendi, niti je ko robovao niti je imao privatnog vlasništva. Slično ćemo učiniti sa legendom o Jupiteru u diktejskoj špilji koga su pčele othranile — mitološko objašnjenje društvenog života pčela. Tako isto i sa legendom o Saturnu, koji za pruženo {326} gostoprimstvo daruje zemljoradniku — prelaz na zemljoradnju i njezine blagodati. Legenda o Marsu u rimskoj mitologiji poslužiće nam za objašnjenje tadašnjeg shvatanja o ratu. Pritom uvijek treba isticati da i mitologija odražava stvarnost, ali je daje u fantastičnom okviru i zato tu stvarnost treba u njoj tražiti i proučavati. Pogodan materijal pružaju sentendje i latinske izreke u savremenoj upotrebi. Neke od ovih izreka se tako često upotrebljavaju da je nemoguće mimoići ih, kao što su — cum grano salis, corpus delicti, in medlas res, itd, Sentencije su tako sadržajno nabijene da bi se mogle davati učenicima kao teme za kraće referate. Takve su — Mens sana in corpo- re sano, Acriter in re, sua viter in modo itd. Ovom posljednom možemo vrlo lijepo dati glavne principe naše politike, koja se odlikuje principi- jelnošću u stavu i umjerenošću u tonu. Ove kao i mnoge druge možemo vrlo zgodno iskoristiti u vaspitnom djelovanju na učenike. A to — njihova vaspitna vrijednost — i jest ono oko čega se moramo najviše zabaviti u njihovoj obradi. Kao što se vidi, u sastav časa latinskog jezika, pored uže formalno jezičke građe, koju treba svesti na onoliki minimum koji će moći da posluži kao baza za obradu ostalih elemenata nastave, ulazi povezivanje i poređivanje sa nastavnom građom maternjeg jezika, povezivanje i poređivanje sagrađom francuskog jezika, te materija koja će pomoći učenicima u proširivanju njihove opće kulture, a naročito u osposobljavanju učenika da pravilno shvate i što bolje razumiju kretanje društvenog razvitka, d jedinstveno djelovanje zakona u cijeloj prirodi sa čovjekom, odnosno društvom zajedno. Ne može se unaprijed reći koji će od ovih elemenata i na kojem času više doći do izražaja. To zavisi od konkretne situacije, od materije koja je za određeni čas data, kao i od toga da li se na času iradi nova lekcija ili se već obrađena utvrđuje. U prvom slučaju više će doći do izražaja jezičko-gramatička građa, a u drugom proširivanje te građe na život i stvarnost. Iz svega ovoga davaćemo onoliko činjenica koliko je potrebno da učenik jasno sagleda stvarnost i da se pravilno orijentiše u njoj. Mnoštvo činjenica može da zatrpa vidik, te će se desiti da učenik od šume ne vidi drva.Jezički materijal nije tu zato da nepotrebno i beskorisno opterećuje učenika, nego zato da ga iskoristimo u oblikovanju njegove ličnosti. Učeniku moramo pokazati svu složenost prirodnih i društvenih pojava i izazvati kod njega želju da se sve to dozna i upozna. Bez te želje uzaludna će biti naša nastojanja da mu ulijemo i predamo neka znanja. I ukoliko bude takvih znanja, naš će uspjeh biti efemeran. Istina je da bez muke nema i neće biti nauke i da trud ostaje trud, ali taj trud moramo osoliti zrnom osmišljavanja građe koju radimo i tako je učiniti privlačnijom, bližom i zanimljivijom. Što se tiče ispitivanja i ocjenjivanja, treba napomenuti da pri ovakvom radu ne može biti ni govora o nekom posebnom času ispitivanja. Ako uglavnom putem razgovora obrađujemo nastavno gradivo ovoga predmeta uzeto u širem smislu onda je najzgodnije da se u toj formi odvija i ispitivanje. Ta je forma najzgodnija za prisniji dodir i uspješnije vaspitno djelovanje. Iz svega toga će rezultirati ocjena i doći će tek kao prirodan završetak onoga što prethodi. {328}